Lyon 9 Episode 4: Without Lyon
This is an episode where stuff can't happen because of Lyon. Lyon wonders what it would be like without him. An alien makes Lyon not exist and shows him what it is like. Plot It starts where Lyon is fighting a duo of bad guys. After he defeats him, a lot of other criminals. He beats all of them. Then it shows the beaten criminals telling their criminal friends that Lyon will stop them. So then, Lyon is looking for trouble with his brother Robert. He can't find any. Robert says that it is because of him. Later, Lyon's family is sitting in the family room. Lyon's parents are talking about going to a fun festival where every man has to take a lady. But then Lyon's parents realize that because of Lyon, they can't go. Lyon's older brother Robert talks about going to a wrestling festival. Lyon's mom said that would be too violent for Lyon. Lyon's little sister Jessica talks about watching a beauty pagaent and ballet. Lyon's dad said that would be too soft for Lyon. Lyon runs upstairs, really wanting to go somewhere. The mouse to Lyon's alien computer is blinking yellow. Lyon thinks of a shooting star, then says, "I wish I was never born." Soon everything shakes. A purplish-pinkish fairy-like RNAlien comes and approaches Lyon. The alien then says, "By the name of the planet Wishhian, I present to you your wish. Be careful what you wish for." Everything turns white with blue and black outlines. Then the white and the fairy disappear. Lyon is wearing white clothes and pants. He is also bald. "What happened?" says Lyon. A purple square appears and says, "You have never been born, so nothing is of you." The purple square disappears. Lyon runs downstairs, but he turns slow and starts walking slowly. He overhears a conversation between his family. Lyon's mom says, "There's this fun festival. If we had another son or daughter, we wouldn't be able to go. You guys want to go?" Both Robert and Jessica say, "All right! I'm glad we don't have another sibling." Lyon jumps over the railing really slowly. He runs into the family room and says, "Guys! I'm right here!" It comes in really slow, though. Lyon's dad said, "Did you hear something?" Lyon's mom said, "No. Must be a bee. Let's go." They all got up and got in the car. Lyon walked after them. He went through the car door, through Jessica, and in the middle seat. When he put on his seat belt, he fell through the seat. The seat belt went back. Robert said, "The seat belt went in place and snapped right back out. We must be seeing and hearing things." Jessica said, "Or, we could be haunted by a ghost. Oooo-ooo-oo!" Robert said, "I'm not scared." Then he whispered, "Please help me!" Lyon felt invisible, mostly because he was. But he also felt invisible to himself. He saw no hands on his arms, but everything else was there. Halfway to the festival, Lyon falls through the floor, left there. He wants to get attention, so he says, "It's time to go hero!" He slams down the Oppositrix and becomes Humongosaur. He is all white with no hands, and soon loses his arms. He runs around screaming. He then turns into Jetray. He tries to fly, but since his wings are attached to his arms, he can't fly. He can walk at regular speed and jump high. He jumped over his family's car and shot a white beam. The beam went through the car. It then went out of the sky and hit Lyon. Lyon said, "That was unusual" and turns back to normal. The purple square appears again. It then shows a screen of downtown, which is destroyed. Robbers are stealing with no one stopping them. Lyon says, "I have to save them!" But he has a muffled speech and says, "A hoff buh savor emm!" He walks slowly to downtown. By the time he gets there, he has lost his forehead and up. All the buildings are knocked down. Lyon very slowly presses the Oppositrix and turns into Goop. He blasts very small goo blasts at the robbers while saying, "I will stop you!" It's muffled and Lyon says, "All topps eww!" One robber says, "Did you hear something?" Another robber says, "Yes. It sounded like a baby." Another robber says, "Everyone is probably crying since there is no one to stop us. The fabled Ben 10 or anyone like him couldn't stop us in our current state." The purple square appears. It has pink stripes. Then it keeps turning until it gets to it's regular state. "You don't like this, do you?" Lyon says, "No!" The muffled version is, "Neh!" The alien says, "I'll take you to the planet Wishhian. There's got to be something that can help you there." Lyon says, "Tekk meh tare!" The alien and Lyon are flying up super fast. In about 10 seconds, they are in the planet Wishhian. Everyone is dressed in pink and purple and flying around. Some people are holding wands. A big purple wand is in a glass case that says, "The Property of Wish W. Wishhian." A magic fountain is in between the glass case and a throne, which is being sat on by Wish W. Wishhian. Wish is as big as a Highbreed. He is all purple. Metallic wands surround his throne. Lyon lose all of him except what's left of his head. Wish says, "Why are you here?" The fairy says, "I brought this boy here. He has wished he never existed. So then, I showed him what it's like." Wish grumbly says, "I don't see anyone." The fairy pulls some glasses from behind his back and says, "Put on these glasses." Wish puts them on and sees Lyon. Lyon, unmuffled says, "I want to redo the wish." Wish says, "You fool! Only the magic fountain can undo the wish. And ever since the Unwishers stole most of the water, I disallow use from the magic fountain. You get one wish before you fully fade away, but no reversing." Lyon says, "I wish I had the Oppositrix back." Wish pulls his purple wand from the glass case. Everyone looks and gasps. Lyon suspiciously looks at the fairy. The fairy says, "Wish Wishhian hardly uses his wand." Wish points the wand at Lyon, then says, "By the power of Wishhian, I present the Oppositrix to this human." The Oppositrix appears in Lyon's mouth. He says, "Thanks" but is muffled again and he says, "Vunks." Lyon then uses his chin to press the Oppositrix. He yells out, "Swumpliar!" Lyon uses his head to shoot white plants. Lyon then attaches himself to the plants and becomes full Swampfire. He shoots fire at Wish. "You tricked me and all of Wishhian!" yells Wish who shoots magic beams at Lyon. Lyon jumps and knocks Wish into the magic fountain. A wave of white energy appears and covers Wishhian. Everyone flies away into space. Lyon runs. He then ducks. The white wave gets over him, and then everything turns white with black and blue outlines again. When the white fades away, Lyon is lying down in bed. It becomes morning. Lyon washes up and puts on his clothes. He looks on his computer for trouble with his brother Robert. They see a red dot in the middle of downtown. They go and see a trio of robbers. Lyon presses the Oppositrix and becomes a new alien. Lyon turns white. His forehead is black. His feet are blue. Purple and pink lines spread across him. He then yells, "Wishhiar!" Robert says, "Awesome!" Lyon shoots a magic beam. The episode ends when it shows an alien fairy watching Lyon. Category:Episodes Category:Lyon 9 episodes Category:Story Arc Category:Wishers Story Arc Category:Ultimatehero